


【楼台】私生活 None of Your Business （2）

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】私生活 None of Your Business （2）

下班只差5分钟，金融学院办已经耐不住由一早弥漫至傍晚时分的乌烟瘴气，纷纷地端着茶杯面面相觑，恨不得凭空多出一桌子干不完的活。过年的喜庆气氛对这个年纪的学术人士来说基本上只有四个字：如鲠在喉。明楼从不吝惜红包、回家也不用端茶倒水伺候亲戚或是帮老婆买汰烧，是办公室里的叛徒分子。准时准点，楼下一辆扎眼靓车守在门口，众目睽睽之下明教授掀开车门踏进去；车子熟门熟路地开出校门口，留下一地撒钱般的轰鸣。

 

“你开这辆过来，是想让我上校园八卦头版。”

 

明楼坐定以后犹豫半天，最后选择用双手把公文包捂在胸前，眼神有种当了冤大头的沧桑。花了自己那么多钞票却连个搁东西的趁手地方都找不到，实在心痛。

 

“你那辆还没修好，再说新车也需要多磨合嘛。”

“你早说，我自己叫车回去。”

“什么话，岂非置我于不忠不孝无情无义之地！”

 

那边厢一脚油门下去，明楼不想说话了。一手探下去摸索座位周边调节座位的机关，半天没摸着，只好默默作罢。改装费赶上一辆中档跑车的车载音响让他犹如置身播放着上世纪引进动作片的影院之中，浑噩恍惚摇摇欲坠；随着节拍摇头晃脑的明台一路上嚎得他七魂也丢了六魄，心里庆幸孩子自小没什么音乐梦想，最多也就为祸一下家里人，当然主要是他。

 

滑进自家车库，明台解开安全带，伸手在面板触屏上摁了一下，明楼感觉到椅背缓缓向后倾靠，头颈到背脊一阵解脱有如升天，不由得放松警惕，放任明台不顾自己一米八几的个子硬是挤过来跨到他身上，居高临下夺下一吻。唇舌濡湿意犹未尽之中只听得：“准备好战斗，今天来了三个舅公五个姨妈七个姑奶奶。”

 

明楼看着小家伙深情的双眼，觉得自己的颈椎炎马上就要卷土重来。

 

 

 

明楼在各种家族宴席中修行多年，见过了大风大浪，以一个波澜壮阔的对外独身状态挺过了年轻时代，到了这把年纪，亲眷们早已识相地收起唾沫，再不对他的生活理念表现出过多的关怀——翻译过来，没戏，别废话了。明楼从记不清楚辈分的某个姑表手里接过孩子来逗了一会儿，明台剥了个虾刚递过来要喂小小孩儿，旁边不知谁多话一句：“明楼也早点自己生一个玩儿啊。”他随口回一句：“这事儿快不得。”

 

说时迟那时快，只见明台细白手腕朝里一翻，把虾子扔回了自己嘴里。明楼心底暗叫不好，桌布底下的鞋尖上已挨了一记；没过一会儿他感觉到那只手滑进他大腿内侧，不给他留一点余地，马上就要算账。

 

“我是真醉了。”明楼一面摆手致歉，一面起身离席；明台敷衍了事地陪他演到门口，一关上门就径自往停车场走过去。他们早已搬出祖宅另辟了住处，不是世外桃源，不是人间仙境，说遗世独立太高冷，说避人耳目又太苟且，除了最亲最近的一圈亲友，没有必要让两个人的生活变成新闻。明台在大是大非上对他十分顺从，中等事件也往往有商有量，至于细枝末节——他想，总不能要求这么高，说到底还是个小祖宗呢，哪有不哄着的道理，是不是想造反。

 

适度纵容所不可避免的结果就是，该祖宗一打开门就把他拽进来摁在玄关墙上又摸又啃又亲又蹭，估计一路上钻牛角尖越想越多，一副不打算跟他谈心的倔样，看着怪可怜。明楼好不容易把人哄回卧室，从床头柜里摸出套子亲着耳朵安抚地问：“帮哥哥戴上？”作为正式答复，明台夺下他手里的物事扔得三丈远，一翻身把他骑在胯下，义正词严道：“射进来，不然离婚。”

 

明教授审时度势，立即尽到了婚姻关系中被压迫一方的重大责任，在他那忽然变得有些易感和脆弱的小伴侣把不健康情绪完全地排出体外之前，他只出力不出言，没有发表半个标点的评论。授精有量无质，有丝分裂也尚未提上议程，最后明台提议养些会喵喵叫或者汪汪吠的，他点点头说，考虑考虑。


End file.
